


It Takes Two (To Make A Thing Go Right)

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley finds herself a woman who can take control...AU.





	It Takes Two (To Make A Thing Go Right)

Shirley has never really been shy about what she wants, although she is shy now... she can’t help it. The other woman, Jennifer, is strong, bright and clearly in control... at least, she’s in control for now. Shirley had known the second she met Jennifer that she wanted the other woman. She had known that she would do whatever it took to have her. 

Now, hours later, she is here, alone, with Jennifer. She is unable to hide her arousal even as she lets Jennifer strip her, relaxing under both the soft touches and light kisses that Jennifer places on her skin. She is potentially submitting, but she knows she will get her turn. Eventually. 

The bed is soft when she does finally settle on it, smiling up at Jennifer, aware just how naked she is, and just how clear her arousal must be to the other woman. Jennifer, for her part, takes a moment to enjoy the feel of the other woman under her, pale, near porcelain skin is flattered by dark brown eyes and darker brown hair. The woman under her is thin, curvaceous but thin, and Jennifer knows instantly just what the other woman wants. She will give her whatever she likes. 

Shirley, it seems, is a natural seductress, her dark eyes sparkling with need, with want. Jennifer smiles, almost to herself, as she moves to claim the other woman’s lips, finding it all too easy to coax the woman into a deeper kiss, sinful but passionate. Shirley’s body unfurls under Jennifer’s touch, her legs falling just that slight bit more open to invite Jennifer to have her, to take her. 

Jennifer does not wait long, just enough to tease, almost taunt, the other woman. Shirley shivers at her touch, her body arching under Jennifer’s fingers, the soft groan of pleasure turning Shirley’s already slightly husky voice into a deeper purr of arousal. It is easy to take control now, Shirley has given it. Shirley moves under her body, and touch, with ease, finding her own ways to dictate the pace. 

By the time Shirley comes undone under Jennifer’s fingers they both know that Shirley will have her own plans for Jennifer...


End file.
